I'm With You
by DarkBlack-Rose0404
Summary: A Series of one shots about the Gaang's life after the war, 4 years into the future. Pairings will be Kataang, Maiko, and Tokka. Don't like it then please don't read. Rating may change
1. Meetings

Hey guys! These are a series of one shots about life after the war. Some pairing will ensue, Kataang, Tokka, and Maiko will be the ones available so if you don't like it stop here. So here we go!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

P.S. This is set 4 years into the future.

_**Summery- She hated these meetings, but they always made it entertaining.**_

**Meetings**

Katara hated these meetings.

They were long, and agonizing to be in.

She had to fight to keep from passing out at her seat.

But luckily she wasn't the only one who found these Fire Nation council meetings boring.

Katara stifles a laugh behind her hand as Aang drags his finger across his throat, and Zuko nods in agreement hastily. They did this on purpose she knows it, they enjoy watching her squirm as she tries not to laugh.

Zuko silently grabs one of the ropes hanging from the curtains and wraps it around his neck loosely, sticking out his tongue as he pretended to hang himself. Katara can't help the chuckles that slip past her lips this time, and she gets stares from across the table.

She coughs, "Sorry. Please continue."

She glares at the boys as the smirk, and she turns away from them. She can't help but glance out of the corner of her eye, and regrets it instantly. Aang is fake chocking himself while Zuko silently begs for him to stop, she laughs again and it earns her more stares.

"Miss Katara, if you can't control yourself maybe it is best if you leave." A man glares at her with beady eyes.

Katara bits her lip, "No. No I'll be fine."

He gives her a look before he nods curtly, returning to whatever conversation he was in. Katara narrows her eyes dangerously at the boys, the look at her with innocent eyes, acting as if they didn't understand what they did wrong. There about to pull something again when Katara sends the water in their glasses out of them and onto their clothes.

They look shocked for a moment before they get into a fit of giggles, reminding Katara of school girls. Aang bends the water off of both of them with shaking hands as he fights to control his laughter. Katara rolls her eyes; they might as well be 2 year olds. The Fire Lord who was 20 and the Avatar who was 16 couldn't even control themselves at an important meeting.

They quickly regain their composure though as one of the generals asks what the plan is for solving the debate between merchants in the Earth Kingdom, and merchants in the Fire Nation.

_Okay, maybe not that important._

Zuko clears his throat, "I simply don't understand why both sides can't give the same amount of each piece of produce."

"Yeah, see problem solved! Simply have each side give the same amount of fruit, there all done!" Aang stands, "So now we can-."

"I'm sorry Avatar Aang, but it's not that simple. The problem is that yes we could have each side give the same amount in pounds, but moon peaches are much easier to harvest then pumpkin-nut. **(Pumpkin and Butter nut squash, not sure if it exists in the Avatar world but let's say it does.)** It's the amount of effort each side is putting in that they have a problem with. The Fire Nation farmers claim that they should have to work just as hard and long as they do harvesting, so in turn they want more fruit." The General explains

Aang sighs, "They need to understand that gather moon peaches is just as hard as gathering pumpkin-nut. They may not be as heavy, but they need at least 20 to match the size of a _small_ pumpkin-nut. They have to put in just as much work."

"Would you be willing to explain this to them at a meeting on Thursday?" The General asks.

Aang opens his mouth, his face showing annoyance and anger when Katara clicks her tongue, he snaps his head to her and she raises her eyebrow at him. She breathes in and out deeply, moving her hands up and down as she does so. Aang gets the hint and pauses, taking one breath in and another out.

He looks at the council with a smile, "No problem. Have a servant send the details to my room please, are we done?"

A council member nods. "Alright then, this meeting is officially-."

He didn't get to finish.

Katara busts out laughing as Zuko and Aang run for the door, grabbing her arms on their way out and dragging her with them.

They may be 2 year olds but they were her boys, and she loved them none the less.


	2. Because He Just Has To Be Right

Hey! Wow I need to update this thing more, don't worry I have lots of stories in storage. It's about Sokka and Toph mostly, with a bit more Kataang than last time. :D Enjoy

**Because He Just has to be Right**

Sokka was leaning over the edge of Appa's saddle as they flew through the air, his face showing excitement and impatiens.

"Sokka calm down already, we'll be there soon." Katara laughs, her arm looped through her boyfriends.

Everyone had some time off; it was rare that this happened for them all at the same time, she they always made sure to make the most of it. Sokka had them heading for a special little earth town, which he assured Toph was well worth the flying trip.

"How soon is soon?" Sokka asks.

"Like 5 minutes, so until then take a chill pill and enjoy the ride." Aang instructs.

Sokka groans, "But I wanna be there now!"

"Shhh Snoozles! Relax and let twinkle toes do his thing," Toph rolls her unseeing eyes.

"Fine," Sokka pouts.

He crawls to the back of the saddle, and sits next to Toph. He reaches his arm up and Toph leans into him automatically, his arm coming back down onto of her shoulders. She was only this way with him, if Aang or Katara hugged her they would still get a firm punch in the arm (resulting to Sokka bragging he was the only one that could touch Toph, which lead to him getting smacked.).

True to his word Aang landed Appa in the town 5 minutes later, he air bended himself off of Appa's head, and held out a hand to Katara, who toke is with grace and stepped off the saddle. Sokka and Toph always up for mocking the love birds deiced to do the same.

Sokka landed off Appa's saddle and bowed down, raising his hand up. "May I help you down, lady Toph?"

Toph grabbed his hand, "Of course sir Sokka."

Toph landed on the floor with very surprising grace, and Sokka brought her hand to his lips, giving it a small kiss.

"Thank you sir Sokka," Toph says, her voice rising a couple of octaves.

"Anytime lady Toph," Sokka drops her hand, bowing.

"Shut up," Katara grumbles.

They fall into a laughing fit, and people start to gather around. Sokka see's the person he's looking for come out of the crowed, along with someone who looked beyond different.

"Welcome young Avatar, I knew you would be back." Aunt Wu laughs.

Aang laughs to, "Of course you did."

"What can we help you with?"

All eyes fall on Meng who wasn't the same in the least.

This wasn't the tomboy figured, frizzed haired Meng they had last seen, oh no. This was far from it.

Meng somewhere in the last 4 years had developed curves, as in a very nice hourglass figure. Her hair was silky and long, flowing down her back. He face had become more divined, and much more appealing to the eye. Her dress was a soft light green, stop halfway down her thigh. The top hugged her –very large- breasts, coming up around her neck.

So no this was not Meng, this Meng was well…sexy…and she seemed to know it.

"Uh…well it's…uh…Sokka...wanted to...something…" Aang makes out some of his original sentence, his jaw almost dropping. Katara scoffs and turns away from him, crossing her arms.

Sokka, sensing it was his time to shine, step forward. "Hello Aunt Wu."

"Hello my dear boy," She replies, bowing slightly.

"Now last time we meet, you may recall telling me I would end up unhappy and alone. Well my dear women, I have something to show you!" Sokka raises his chain, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Aunt Wu raises a delicate brow.

"This!" Sokka exclaims.

Quickly he reaches behind him, grabbing Toph's arm. Toph starts with "What are you-!" and ends with a "-Mph!" as Sokka slams his mouth on hers.

Katara places a hand over her mouth as it dropped open in shock, Aang's eyes getting wide.

Sokka had done something that just proved he had balls. Not only dig her sneak attack kiss Toph, but he had her dipped down, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. This kiss lasted about a full minute, so when Sokka pulled up Toph was practically gasping for air. He stood her up and kept one arm around her waist.

"This, would be my girlfriend Toph Beifong. Inventor of metal bending and the greatest earth bender in the world! She happens to make me _very _happy, and since see is my girlfriend, I _am not_ alone! SO HA!" Sokka points at her, his body erupting in laughter.

Sokka walks away from them all, and Toph who was I daze until then "look's" to Katara.

"So he dragged me all the way down here, to give me the kiss of a lifetime, prove a point, and then walk away?" Toph confirms, her voice showing disbelief at her boyfriend's actions.

Katara removes her hand from her mouth, "Apparently so…."

Aang refrains from busting out laughing at this, not wanting to buried underground. Toph stays quite for a little while longer before running after Sokka screaming "Your ass is mine meathead!"

Aang loses it.

.-.-.-.-

Just something that came to mind. XD


	3. There For You

Hehehe more for my followers. XD

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot

_Summery- He would always be there for her, because he knew she would be there for him too._

_Pairings- Maiko, Major Kataang, and Tokka. No Zutara, but very strong Zuko Katara friendship. Sorry Zutara shippers. :D_

_Zuko's POV_

**There For You**

He had a bad feeling all day, he couldn't explain it. All Zuko knew was that something bad was going to happen.

At first he feared that it may be something with his Uncle, but a quick visit confirmed he was fine and well. Then it was his father and Azula that he worried about, but a messenger hawk and one hour later that theory was killed.

All of his friends were okay, no one was hurt or crying at the moment. His girlfriend was fine, and almost smacked him for worry so much about her –confirming she was okay-. He assumed he was just being paranoid, it would pass.

Zuko continued with his day, going to a few meetings, sparing with Sokka, going against Toph in Pai Sho, talking about the world with Aang over tea, and running to the market with Katara. Everything in his day had gone over fine, no bumps, no political problems –for now-, and no injuries among the group.

When later in the evening the Gaang decided to head out into the gardens, laying out some food and a blanket by the turtle duck pond. They were doing separate things but they were together, Toph and Sokka feeding the turtle ducks, Sokka laughing when Toph squealed as one went into her lap. Mai and him were sitting down on the blanket watching as Aang and Katara ran around, laughing and smiling, Katara yelling as Aang picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a rag doll.

It seemed to be a near perfect day.

But his stomach dropped down when a messenger interrupted there good time, making them all stand to greet him –save for Katara who was still over Aang's shoulder-.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Zuko asks, putting on his formal voice.

"No Fire Lord Zuko, but this letter just arrived for Katara and Sokka of the Water Tribe." He bows, holding the letter out from him. "It had a black ribbon around it, stating we had to give it too you right away."

Aang slowly lets Katara down with a worried expression, walking over and taking the scroll from him.

"Thank you, that'll be all," Aang states.

The man rises and walks away disappearing from there site. Katara walks over behind Aang, and he turns to handing it to Katara. She inspects it for a moment, before slowly untying the soft black ribbon and opening up the scroll.

They all watch with worried expressions and Katara's eyes scan the paper. Zuko's heart rate increases as her eyes get wider, she starts to shake her head and mumble "No." repeatedly. Slowly Katara lowers the paper, her whole body shaking at this point and tears poling in her eyes.

Toph suddenly shouts out, "Aang she's gonna-!"

She's cut off as Katara's knee's give out and she falls, Aang grabs her quickly and attempts to stand her on her feet again. She seemly can't though, and Aang resorts to holder her up against him. Katara sops to scroll and throws her arms around his neck, crying into his chest. Aang's eye become wide and he look at all of them, confusion on his face. None the less though Aang puts his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

Sokka walks over and picks up the discarded scroll, scanning it over quickly with his eyes. He lets out a shaky breathe and closes his eyes.

"Sokka what is it?" Toph asks, her voice sounding small.

"Our GranGran died…."Sokka mumbles just loud enough for everyone to hear, and he's meet with wide eyes and looks of sympathy.

"Sokka…" Toph whispers.

Toph walks over to her boyfriend and hugs him, Sokka drops the scroll and hugs her right back, holding onto her like his life depend on it.

Zuko runs his fingers through his hair, looking at Mai with sad eyes.

He would rather have his sister escape her prison, because not once did he imagine something like this would happen.

He looks over to Aang, and sees him shushing Katara, promising her everything would be okay.

Zuko really hopes he's right.

.

.

.

Zuko brings up his body tempter as he stands on the frozen ground, crossing his arms as he waits for Sokka and Toph to get off the bison.

Sokka and Katara had wanted to go to the South Pole right away for their grandmother's funeral, and the rest of them had insisted they come with. Katara and he had gotten into a screaming match over it, he yelling that he had responsibilities there, a country to run. He had retaliated by screaming that he had responsibilities as a friend too, and he would rather have his country fall apart then not be there for her.

That had shut her up.

Sokka was babying Toph lately, even now he instead she hold onto his arm she he could lead her around, despite the fact she had been to the south pole many times before and practically memorized the small town. Zuko had heard the stories about him losing Yue, and then Suki had died in a battle at Kyoshi Island about 2 years ago, now with his grandmother having died while he wasn't there to help he could imagine Sokka was scarred shitless about losing Toph at this point.

Mai had stayed in the Fire Nation, to run the country while Zuko was away for one, and second she felt as if it wasn't her place to be there at Katara's grandmother's funeral. Katara had tried to convince her otherwise, but she insisted that right now all she needed, all they need was each other. Zuko had thanked her a thousand times and this time she did punch him in the shoulder, making Katara giggle.

Zuko was happy for the pain.

"Toph it's okay you don't have to walk to fast, I can walk slower, I don't want you to trip." Sokka slowed his pace as they walked.

Toph simply sighed, "Alright Snoozles."

Toph had kept quiet about Sokka's over protective issues for the moment, and Zuko figured she understood what the deal with him was too.

Hakoda meet them at the South Poles gates –it had grown some over the past 4 years, water benders form the North having helped them out-, a sad look on his features.

"Hello kids, I trust your journey here was pleasant?" He asks.

Aang nods, "Yes it was."

Zuko knows Hakoda is trying to keep things pleasant, but with the sadness and despair radiating from all of them it was pretty hard.

Hakoda sighs, "Come on then, I'll take you to your hut."

He turns and walks, and all of them follow, Katara holding onto Aang's arm while she leans on him, Aang being the sturdy on one for her. Toph leaned on Sokka, making him feel needed and important. Zuko walked in back of them all, taking note of the village.

The last time he had been here it wasn't exactly a happy occasion, with him taking Aang away from the Tribe and destroying it in the process. He could tell all wasn't really forgiven, with the looks people gave him and the glares he earned. He knew Hakoda was fine with him, he was there and saw how everyone had trusted him and how many times he had apologized for his mistakes….all of these people weren't there for that. He was still and enemy here.

The village had changed immensely over the years, the huts larger and better, the walls taller. The amount of water benders had grown, though he knew they weren't Southern water benders they would have to do. Hakoda showed them to their hut and pulled back the fur that was the doorway, and they all walked in. The inside was big, enough for 5 beds, and a fire pit, and there was still room for them to walk around. There were pelts on the floor and hanging on the walls, and he toke note at how both Sokka and Katara seem to relax some at the sight of home.

"Now I know it's not much, but it's better than what we had 4 years ago," Hakoda smiles.

Zuko turns to him, bowing. "It's perfect. Thank you for letting us stay with you in your Tribe."

"No need for that my boy, it's my pleasure. Your family to my kids, meaning your family to me," Hakoda smile widens.

Zuko stands up and returns his smile.

"Now, dinner will be in an hour or 2, and I'll give you a half hour warning. Until then you guys can unpack and get settled in. I'll see you kids at dinner okay?" Hakoda explains, walking halfway out the door.

The all nod, and he exits, leaving them all in their silence.

"It's been so long since we've been home…"Sokka sighs.

"Yes, yes it has." Katara breathes, looking around.

I already knew how this trip would play out, I would be taking it upon myself to do as much as I could so Toph and Aang could stay with their loved ones, supporting them in any way possible. I didn't mind in the least really, I guess in all reality it was my idea.

"I'll go get Appa and drag him over here, that way I can unload our stuff a little easier." Zuko decides, walking towards the door.

"Zuko you don't have to do that, let me-." Katara starts, moving away from Aang.

Zuko turns around, "No Katara it's okay, I don't mind. I don't need any help."

Katara frowns, "You shouldn't have to do it alone though."

Zuko shakes his head, "No it's fine. I really don't mind, you all can stay here and relax."

Katara crosses her arms, and Zuko sighs.

"Fine, I'll bring the stuff over and call you out to come grab it from me. But that's the most you're doing," Zuko narrows his eyes a little, trying to get his point across.

"Okay, I guess that works." Katara uncrosses her arms and gives him a sad smile.

He returns it, and heads out the door.

.

.

An hour later they were all unpacked and Zuko had started up a fire in the pit, sitting down next to it. Toph who seemed to sense the fire squealed.

"WARMTH!" Toph screams, breaking away for Sokka and running for the fire.

"TOPH!" Sokka yells.

He grabs hold of her by the waist and picks her up off the ground, and she keep running in the air.

"Toph you could have run straight into the fire!" Sokka yells, his tone scarred.

Toph stops air running, "Would not have! Sparky is sitting by it he wouldn't have let me fall in it, right Sparky?"

Zuko nods, "Of course not. And how did you know I was over here?"

"Because I know for fact that Katara is sitting on the furs over there and Aang would dare leave her side. Right Twinkle toes?" Toph asks, looking in their general direction.

"Well...I-uh…" Aang blushes and rubs the back of his neck, causing Katara to giggle.

"See Snoozles, I know what I'm doing." Toph points out.

Sokka sighs, "I know but…you still could have…or what if Zuko wasn't there then-."

"Okay, okay. You can walk me to the fire, but you have to put me down." Toph tells him.

"Okay!" Sokka smiles and sets her down.

He grabs her small hand in his and walks her over by Zuko, him sitting down and her following suit. Toph sighs as the fire warmth get to her, and she hold out her hands.

"Thank you Sparky!" Toph exclaims.

Zuko laughs, "No problem Toph."

They all become quite, listening as the fire crackled and popped in the cool air. The warmth spreading through the hut, and into their skins. Zuko peaks at the couple out of the corner of his eyes, Sokka had his arms around Toph, and she still had her hands out towards the fire, but was snuggling into him for any extra warmth. Aang had on hand around Katara, and she leaned into him, they held hands, him massaging hers. Katara had her eyes closed, and Aang kissed her on the forehead every now and then.

It then accrued to Zuko that he was the fifth wheel, which he wasn't too sure existed until just now…. Zuko almost laughs out loud at the fact that he made a new form of Forever Alone.

Hakoda walks in just then, and they all turned their heads to him –again save for Katara and Aang who were lost in their own little world at the moment-.

"Sorry, forgot to give you a warning, dinner being served right now. Heh..."Hakoda laughs nervously.

Sokka rolls his eyes, "Smooth dad." Sokka stands and brings Toph up with him who mumbles a complaint.

.

.

Dinner was in a large hut, a long table taking it up with food placed all around it. Zuko got looks the second he walked in, and this time it seemed as if his friend noticed it. Because they all got very unpleasant looks on their faces.

Katara spots someone and moves away from Aang, running toward the old man and giving him and hug which he happily returns.

"I'm sorry Pakku," Katara mumbles.

"Don't be, me and your GranGran had a wonderful time before she left us," Pakku smiles.

Katara relases him and steps back, Aang join her side once more. Pakku smiles at the boy.

"Why look, if it isn't the Avatar himself." Pakku smiles at him.

Aang laughs, "Hello Pakku."

.

Dinner had been going fine, people catching up with the two run away members of there tribe, and then talking about how they incounted the Avatar, and the worlds greatest earth bender and how the 4 of them saved the world.

4 of them.

Ouch.

"Well no, there was 5 of us." Sokka corrects.

"Yeah, I mean if Zuko hadn't been there I would have been killed, he saved my life taking a lightning bolt to the stomach." Katara looks at him, smiling.

Zuko shrugs, giving her a smile back. "It was nothing."

"In my opinion you should have died, the least the Fire Nation can give up is there oh so beloved prince, considering all the lives your father has taken," A women spits.

Zuko winces at this, and it does not go unnoticed by his friend, who are now about really to burst.

"Now hang on just a second! Zuko had done some bad shit in is life but he is nothing like his father! Zuko is one of the most loyal people I know!" Toph yells.

He's taken aback by the fact that Toph had stood up for him, much more the fact that she used his real name for probably the first time ever.

"That's a lie, what would he know of peace!? Spreading violence and hatred is in his blood!" A man shouts.

"_But what would you know; you're the Fire Lords son. Spreading violence and hatred is in your blood." Katara spits._

"_Stop! You don't know what you're talking about." Zuko starts._

"_I don't!? How dare you! You have no idea what this war had put me through, me personally!" Zuko turns his head just enough to watch her turn away and crouch down on the floor. "The fire nation toke my mother away from me…."_

Zuko swallows hard, and he breathes out shakily, remaining silent.

"No it is not! I am the Avatar, my main job is the insure peace upon this world! I cannot even tell you how many times I have been stumped, utterly unsure on how to handle a situation and Zuko had been the one to help come up with a solution!" Aang is getting very mad now as well.

"That man toke you from the Tribe 4 years ago, attempting to send you to his father for spirits know what kind of punishment!" The man yells, standing up out of his chair.

"And since then he has apologized more than three thousand times, taught me in the art of fire bending, saved my true loves life, saved Sokka's life, given my love a chance to face the man that toke her mother from her, toke down his own sister, and helped restore peace to the world! All the while facing judgment and hate from his own nation as well as the others, but despite all of this he still wants nothing but the best for this world!" Aang screams, standing out of his own chair, his hands on the table.

"He helped his sister to kill you!" A women screams.

"Do I look dead to you!?" Aang shouts, gesturing to himself.

"You all have no right to judge Zuko this way! This man like the Avatar said has saved my life, has proven himself to us more than once and has regretted every mistake he ever made. He has learned from all of them!" Sokka stands now, his face showing anger toward his people.

"This man is part of the reason your own _mother _is _dead_! He probably helped in the disappearing and death of his own mother!" The man screams.

"_So she's alive?" Zuko asks, tears coming down his face._

"_Perhaps…" His father snarls._

"HOW DARE YOU!" Katara screams, standing up so harshly her chair fall backwards.

"How dare you suggest Zuko as involved in the killing of my mother, of the disappearance of his own!? He tracked down the man that toke my mother from me, and helped me move on from it. To let go! He has been searching for his own for years and I know –we all know- that it crushes him that she has seemly disappeared from the world! He saved my life; he could have died saving me!" Katara pauses for a second, her breathing labored and tears pooling in her eyes.

"He has done nothing but help us, and help you all! Do you know how many times he has let his own country do a little suffering so we wouldn't!? And today, now, with you insulting him this way…it makes me sick! You all-!" Katara screams.

"Katara! It's okay." Zuko stands up slowly, looking around before speaking. "I am sorry to have disrupted your Tribe the way I have. I do apologize for the sins of my family, and for mine."

Zuko bows before turning around and leaving the room.

.

.

Zuko sat be his now dying fire, his eyes trained on the embers.

"Zuko!" He turns his head as Katara rushes in, tears on his face.

"Katara are you-?" Zuko asks, standing.

"Zuko please don't leave! I know there being horrible but-!" Katara starts.

"Katara I'm not leaving." Zuko shakes his head.

"-I'm pretty sure Aang is about to enter the Avatar state and kill them all anyway so-! Wait…what?" Katara stops, trying to get control of her breathing.

"I not going to leave when you need me, just because of a few stupid comments," Zuko points out.

"But those weren't just stupid comments, Zuko those…those were nasty…mean horrible things being said back in that room." Katara stutters, still trying comprehend what happened.

Zuko laughs, "I've dealt with worse, you were scarier them all of them combined with Aang in the Avatar State that one time you threatened me."

Katara blushes, "Heh…yeah I didn't like you very much back then."

"But were friends now, so that's all that matters." Zuko shrugs.

"But how can you stand to be here with people thinking those things?" Katara asks.

"Because I know that if my uncle died, no matter what people said about you being a Water Tribe peasant, or being some ignorant girl, you would swallow your anger and stick around anyway. Because you would rather deal with the hate they throw at you then leave me alone in my time of need. So the least I can do is be the same way for you," Zuko smiles.

Katara stays still for a moment before she runs over and hugs him, and he returns it.

"You're not evil, or like your father. I hope you know that," Katara mumbles into his coat.

Zuko laughs, "You guys make sure I don't."

Katara and I laugh together before Sokka bursts in, panting and out of breath.

"Sorry to interrupt you happy moment, but you may want to come back in there. Toph lost it a got ahold of any metal we had and it now beating people with it and Aang is 2 seconds away from the Avatar State." Sokka blurts.

Zuko and Katara share a look before they sprint out the door.

.

.

.

5 day later at Katara's GranGran's funeral she gives her speech and sits down in-between her boyfriend and her best guy friend. And when people give Zuko so much as a look she splashes them with a smile, causing Zuko to give off a tiny smirk.

He was right when he said she would swallow her anger for him, but for now, she would show it.

Aang didn't go into the Avatar State that night, but after the funeral when someone starts to make a stab and Zuko he glows, tattoo's and all.

No one makes any more comments towards Zuko.

-.-.-.-

Damn that was long! Hahaha, just something that popped into my mind, hope you all liked!


End file.
